Ice Hunter Arc
The Ice Hunter arc in an anime only filler arc in the One Piece anime. It ran from episodes 326-present (episode 333). It chronicles the journey of the Straw Hat Pirates from Water 7, into the Florian Triangle, coming close to a winter island. The Phoenix Pirates and "Trap Kamome" The Strawhats, onboard their new ship,the Thousand Sunny encounter a damaged ship, whose members they help, but who then try to trick them. They are then revealed to be working for the bounty hunter group, named Achino Family . At the same time, Salco of the Achino family receives Stansen's report on the Straw Hats and begins "trap kamome", using hundreds of fake marine ships (simply sails on rafts, with gloving, hologram like lights) to lead the Straw Hats into a field of icebergs. These move according to the Sunny's movements and lock them in. Hyoukaidou Meanwhile, the Straw Hats learn that the former Phoenix Pirates reportedly sailed into the New World but were heavily beaten there, loosing the life of Vigaro, a crew member and vice-captain. Thereafter, they lost their flag to the Achino Family and became their soldiers-though only Stansen shows any "loyalty" to them. When their heavily injured captain, Puzzle recovers, he says that Stance's decision "wasn't bad", that they will no longer be pirates or sail to the New World and that they will stay the bounty hunters underlings. No one in the crew agrees with this, especially the very young and passionate Jirou, but the captain is not moved at all. Luffy, who was with Chopper on the Phoenix's ship to look on the injured Puzzle, head back, but the rope that was used to hold the ship close to the Sunny breaks in a rampage of several mysterious underwater "eruptions". The Hunt begins The trapped Sunny is encountered by Lilo, Salco, Arabelle, and Hockera. They claim that its impossible for them to escape and that all the crew will die. Franky, however, gets the ship out by using a "Coup de Burst". Salco calls either Brindo or Kanpachino (as they are twin brothers, that only differ in the color of their shirts and the addressed person was in a partial silhouette, its uncertain exactly witch one of the twins it was) and he then decides to leave, before Don Achino points out that he should "take the flag first" . Meanwhile, Lilo's flying fish manages to steal the Strawhats flag. They realize this, shortly before noticing that Zoro, who helped them by cutting through one of the icebergs, but got lost, is still missing. Strawhat Pirates vs. Achino Family-Round 1 The Straw Hats try to follow the bird, but the icebergs cut their way, so Franky and Nami use "Shark Submerge" to go under the icebergs, where they discover that the icebergs are in reality moved around by flocks of penguins, who begin to chase after the sub. Meanwhile, an iceberg is rammed into the Sunny and throws off both Usopp and Sanji, because Robin is unable to grip them in time. When the Shark Submerge get back on the surface, Nami and Franky are confronted by Hockera on the Sunny, and Robin is confronted by Lilo. In an ice rift, Sanji and Usopp found themselves chased by penguins and later faced of by Salco and Arabelle, whom Sanji tries to court. Meanwhile, on the ship of the Phoenix pirates, Chopper and Luffy try to leave in a rowboat, but come back just in time to stop Brindo, who just arrived from severely injuring Stansen. When Brindo tells Luffy, how his family have already stolen their flag, he gets angry and begins to fight him. As all this occurs, Zoro wanders the snow, coming to a huge, strange mansion in the ice. Meanwhile, the fights begin. Luffy fights Brindo and after a while manages to pull him into the water and then is chained up by Brindo. Hockera meanwhile fights Franky, but is seemingly beaten. Just as he gets back into the shark submerge, he finds out its frozen up. Hockera later calls Lilo, who sends a flock of flying fish, which then pull the shark submerge, with Hockera on top. Meanwhile, Robin tries to convince to tell her where the flag has gone. Sanji and Usopp fight Salco and Arabelle, with Arabelle successfully ramming her skates into Sanji's face repeatedly. Usopp however manages to sneak away and shoot Arabelle down with the use of Kabuto. The Short Tempered Don In the Achino Family's castle in Lovely Land, Don Achino is drinking while waiting for his "present". He glimpses Zoro pass by the window, but Kanpachino doesn't notice and says his father is probably too drunk. Sanji and Usopp battle Arabelle and Salco and get captured by them in the end,by being thrown into penguin infested water and then "fished out". On the Phoenix Pirates ship, Brindo is still captured. Puzzle offers a deal-himself for the crew.However, it is foiled by Jiro screaming into a den den mushi on Kanpachino, that should they do anything against them, Brindo will be killed. Kanpachino then comes to the ship and frees his brother. Luffy and Chopper confront Brindo and Kanpachino in their "combination play," utilizing the power of magnetism. They plan to knock Luffy into the sea and manage to land him on an ice burg. The crew is captured In Lovely Land, Zoro confronts Don Achino and drinks with him. Achino boasts at his pirate flag collection, just as one of Lilo's birds brings in the Strawhats' Jolly Roger, much to Zoro's chagrin. Don Achino then reveals he knew all along who Zoro was and seemingly prepares for battle. Meanwhile, Luffy battles the twins, but is unable to strike at them, as they leave back to Lovely Land. In Lovely Land, Hockera, Salco and Arabelle bring forth the captured crew. They try to escape, but Franky's Coup de Vent is too weak to take them all up and when Sanji jumps off to reach the top, he's hit by Hockera. Meanwhile Zoro confronts Don Achino, but his slash flies right through him. He almost hits one of Achino's flags, which gets Achino boiling, so much that his children are summoned up. They then manage to get Zoro to fall down a trap door to make sure he wont get the Don more angry. Meanwhile, Lilo brings Robin and shows her her captured friends. They then go to the "birthday party", but Lilo says it's not a good idea, because Don Achino is angry. Robin then requests that food be sent to her captured friends. Amongst the food are 3 bottles of cola, which allow Franky's Coup de Vent to blow away the cap of their prison and get out, before they would freeze. They go and search for the flag. On the Phoenix Pirates' ship, Luffy decides to follow the twins and get his flag back. Jirou wants to go too, but his captain forbids him to. He gets into a "show" argument with Luffy, who then says hes got strong will and tells him to go with him. At the same time, Brindo and Kanpachino, having just arrived, tell their father how wonderful a birthday party they'll throw for him. However, the Don is not calmed until he hears Luffy screaming for his flag, just as he reaches Lovely Land. Strawhat Pirates vs. Achino Family-Round 2 The newly freed Strawhats search for the room with Don Achino's "collection", but they make the mistake of letting Zoro lead them-which ends in them getting hopelessly lost. While wandering around the Achino Family's castle, they encounter Robin and know she is safe. She departs, intending to let Lilo show her to her father's room. Just as she leaves, the strawhats hear Luffy's screaming and notice he has arrived. They then split-most of them get out to help him fight the whole Achino Family (excluding Lilo and Don Achino). Luffy arrives and is faced off by the Achino Family's group atack. However, Jirou and Chopper, who are with him, take on Hockera and manage to heavily beat him using Chopper's guard point. He then gets angry and summons a literal army of Domo Penguins,who encircle Chopper and Jirou. They try to fight them off, just as the remaining Phoenix Pirates arrive.Puzzle wants Jirou to come back, but he refuses. Hockera then sticks the doom penguins on the Phoenix Pirates as well. They defend themselves, and this leads to Puzzle finally "snapping out" of his lethargy and, remembering Vigaro's sacrifice, he removes the bandages on his head, revealing a phoenix shaped scar and begins to fight. The Strawhats, arriving, take out the most of the Achino family, while Puzzle goes off to fight Kanpachino. Sanji, who chases after Salco and Arabelle, is at first distracted by Arabelle, but Nami steps in and finishes her of using her thunderbolt tempo. Sanji then takes on Salco and beats him over Arabelle. Meanwhile, Luffy fights Brindo and manages to defeat him. In the house, Lilo leads Robin (whom she calls "big sis") into a greenhouse, that she insists leads to her "papa's" room. Robin sees through this and asks Lilo why she is lying. Lilo then reveals she knew all along that Robin didn't want to play with her, but went with her only to help save her friends. As she says this, plant tentacles take hold of Robin. Outside, when all of the present Achino family is defeated, except Kanpachino, Don Achino comes out personally, getting very angry over how Luffy defeated his children and prepares to fight him. At the end of episode 333, Zoro finaly manages to find Achino's room. Episodes * Episode 326-"Mysterious Party of Pirates! The Sunny and a Dangerous Trap"- 謎の海賊ご一行！サニー号と危険な罠 (Nazo no Kaizoku Go Ichigyō! Sanī-gō to Kikken na Wana) Air Date - October 14 2007 * Episode 327-"Sunny in a Pinch! Roar, Secret Superspeed Mecha"-サニー号ピンチ!唸れ超速の秘密メカ (Sanī-gō Pinchi! Unare Chōsoku no Himitsu Meka) Air Date - October 21 2007 * Episode 328-"The Dream Sinking in the New World! The Pirate of Despair, Puzzle"-世界に沈む夢!失意の海賊パズール(Shinsekai ni Shizumu Yume! Shitsui no Kaizoku Pazūru) Air Date - October 28 2007 * Episode 329-"The Assassins Attack! The Great Battle Above the Ice Begins"-襲い来る刺客たち!氷上大バトル開始 (Osoi Kuru Shikaku-tachi! Kōri Ue Daibatoru Kaishi) Air Date = November 4 2007 * Episode 330-"The Hard Fights of the Straw Hat Crew! The Pirate Soul Banking it All on the Flag!"-大苦戦麦わら一味！旗にかける海賊魂 (Taikusen Mugiwara Ichimi! Hata ni Kakeru Kaizokudamashī) Air Date - November 11 2007 * Episode 331-"Hot Full Throttle! The Twins' Magnetic Power Draws Near"-暑苦しさ全開!迫る双子の磁力パワー(Atsukurushisa Zenkai! Semaru Futago no Jiryoku Pawā) Air Date - November 18 2007 * Episode 332-"The Great Chaos Mansion! The Angry Don and the Imprisoned Crew"-大混乱の館!怒るドンと囚われの一味 ( Daikōran no Kan! Ikaru Don to Toraware no Ichimi) Air Date - November 25 2007 * Episode 333-"The Phoenix Returns! The Dream of the Pirate Flag Sworn to a Friend"-不死鳥ふたたび!友に誓う海賊旗の夢 (Fushichō Futatabi! Tomo ni Chikau Kaizokuki no Yume) Air Date - December 2 2007 * Episode 334-"The Red Hot Decisive Battle! Luffy vs. the Scorching Don" アツアツ超決戦!ルフィvs灼熱のドン (Atsu Atsu Chōkessen! Rufi vs. Shakuretsu no Don) Air Date - December 9 2007 * Episode 335-"Waiting in the New World! Farewell to the Courageous Pirates" 新世界で待つ!勇ましき海賊との別れ (Shinsekai de Matsu! Isamashiki Kaizoku to no Wakare Air Date - December 16 , 2007 Category:One Piece story arcs Category:Non-Canon